Fallen
by Sorlac
Summary: Un recuerdo del pasado atormenta a John Watson.


**Nota:** _Este fanfic participa en el_ _Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked_

 **Disclaimer:** _Bueno ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen si no al gran Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y su grandiose mente por crear el mundo de Sherlock Holmes. (Bueno fuera que a mí se me hubiera ocurrido la idea -.-)_

 **Advertencias:** _Creo que ya se me hizo costumbre poner lemon, así que es lo único que encontrarán aquí. Bueno, lemon y la historia en sí XD_

 **NA:** _El fic va dedicado para todas aquellas personas que me han dejado un bonito review ya que soy nuevo en esto y sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí para mejorar como autor. Gracias, en verdad._

* * *

 _ **Fallen**_

Me despierto bruscamente, con la frente perlada de sudor y con el dolor de cabeza agudo y constante, tanto que no lo puedo mitigar con ningún fármaco. Menos con el té que me he preparado para noches como esta.

Ya son exactamente tres meses y medio y las pesadillas, cuando estaba en campo de batalla, no cesan. Comienzo a estar paranoico. Cansado. Harto de todo esto. La luz de la luna se filtra a raudales por entre las rejillas de la persiana. Me levanto con pesar, dirigiéndome directamente a la venta y abriéndola sin esfuerzo. Me inclino sobre el alféizar y observo a la apacible noche del mes de Octubre. A pesar de todo, de mis pesadillas, de mi relación estable con Sherlock, observar las estrellas me trae una calma total a mi cuerpo y mente.

Hace más de siete meses comencé una relación con Sherlock Holmes, el gran Detective Consultor, único en el mundo, capaz de resolver cualquier caso que le pongan enfrente. A veces siento como si todo lo que hemos construido juntos va en caída libre, sin arneses que nos sostengan y sin una mano a la cual aferrarnos. Sherlock puede ser insoportable muchas veces—por no decir siempre— y yo simplemente me aferro a las cosas. Y me he aferrado como un idiota al grandioso Holmes. Con su manía por platicar con su calavera y sus tantas deducciones sin que uno se las pida. Es fascinante lo que hace; lo que sabe hacer. Me he enamorado de él y ¿cómo no hacerlo? Es guapo, posee un porte elegante y es sumamente cariñoso—cuando se lo propone—. Aún así siento que no lo merezco. No tras ocultarle lo que siempre me ha atormentado y que pensaba que se había esfumado de mi mente, hasta hace unos meses que ha regresad6.

Las estrellas titilan en un cielo azul oscuro, brillando e imponiendo su iridiscencia sobre la luna. Son hermosas y pareciera que si alzo una mano podré tomarlas sin permiso. Veo por encima de mi hombro y observo la larga silueta de Sherlock recortada con el contraste de la luz nocturna, extendida sobre la cama. Sus rizos negros son espirales de un abismo negro que puede engullir todo a su alrededor; los tiene desparramados sobre le almohada. Sus pestañas, cortas y rizadas me vuelven loco, hasta tal punto de querer hacerle el amor.

Me vuelvo para admirar, una vez más, la serena noche. Un aire frío se cuela por los pantalones de mi pijama y de mi camisa y me espabila por momentos.

La cama cruje bajo el peso de Sherlock y sé que lo he despertado por sexta vez en dos semanas. Siento sus pasos arrastrarse sobre la alfombra y en menos de un minuto está detrás de mí, acariciando mi espalda suavemente de arriba hacia abajo y haciendo pequeños círculos entre mis omóplatos con uno de sus pulgares. Cierro los ojos, deleitándome y concediéndole el momento de hacerme cariños. Acerca su nariz a mi nuca y su cálido aliento provoca que un escalofrío me recorra toda la espina dorsal. Me recargo sobre su pecho con la cabeza hacia atrás, y él besa mi cuello, sube hasta mi oreja y con un susurro pronuncia mi nombre.

—John Hamish Watson, ve a la cama ahora mismo— dice y yo asiento ante su petición-orden.

Descansa sus manos sobre mis hombros, dando un pequeño masaje a mis músculos tensados con sus dedos largos. Suelto un gemido. Estoy agotado, tan agotado que podría quedarme dormido en estos momentos. Siento los brazos de Sherlock rodearme todo el torso. Acariciando mi vientre y he caído ante él. Me lleva directo a la cama y hace que me recueste en ella. Quiero replicar, pero sus ojos están turbios y oscuros y me doy cuenta de cuanto lo amo. De cuanto amo a este hombre.

Me tumba de espaldas y deposita un tierno beso en mi frente. Lo agarro de las solapas de su camisa del pijama y lo halo hacia mí, presionando su cuerpo con el mío. Lo necesito y se lo hago saber plantando su boca contra la mía. Quiero olvidar y el aroma que desprende Sherlock embriaga todos mis sentidos, llevándome a la cúspide de una degustación celestial.

—John— gime sin dejar de besarme—, necesitas dormir.

Pero no le hago caso. Me separo un poco de él y me saco la camisa de un jalón. Mis pantaloncillos de algodón están ya en el suelo y quedo en bóxer. Sherlock me mira, expectante y sus ojos adquieren una tonalidad más brillante, más gris que nunca.

—Es tan guapo Doctor Watson y le voy a hacer el amor ahora mismo— murmura y se deja caer contra mí, fuerte, duro y necesitado.

Con sus dedos recorre uno de mis costados, bajando al hueso de mi cadera y presionando con dos de sus dedos. Se levanta un poco para despojarse de su ropa y pronto estamos los dos completamente desnudos, bañados por la luz de la luna.

Acaricia mi mejilla, posando sus dedos en mi barbilla y me besa, me besa, me besa, saboreando mis labios como yo los suyos. Es una vorágine de sabores, él sabe a menta y yo a té de hierbabuena frío. Sabe a viento helado. Sabe a Sherlock, a su propia esencia.

Cuando está dentro de mí me aferro a sus hombros, fuerte, mientras me acostumbro a su longitud palpitante y caliente. Me gusta el Sherlock de esta forma, con sus ojos grises opacos y con los labios rosados. Una gota de sudor rueda por una de sus sienes y cae redonda en una de mis mejillas. Suelto una risita sofocada y Sherlock sonríe, sin decir una palabra. Se mueve lento, como el sonido que emiten las cuerdas del violín que con tanto esmero toca y yo gimo. Se inclina hacia adelante y sus labios anhelantes me atrapan en un beso casto. Su lengua danza con la mía en mi cavidad, se entrelazan, se abrazan y se mueven con los ritmos constantes de sus estocadas. Entra y sale de mí, lo hace lentamente que sollozo, pidiéndole más, suplicándole y él aumenta el ritmo.

Cierra su mano en mi miembro erecto y hace círculos estimulantes en la punta. Me arqueo del placer intenso que Sherlock me provoca. Jadeo al sentir sus dientes cernirse sobre mi clavícula; lame y succiona, marcándome como de su propiedad. Cuando golpea repetidamente en el mismo punto una y otra vez alcanzo a ver estrellas detrás de mis párpados, mis sentidos se envuelven torpes y cuando llego al clímax me derramo sobre mi abdomen y la mano de Sherlock.

—Oh Dios mío John— gruñe contra mi oído y después me llena, llegando al orgasmo en una explosión erótica.

Cansados y sudorosos, nos abrazamos, sin importar que nos ensuciemos con mi propio semen. Me recuesto contra el pecho firme de Sherlock y trazo círculos imperfectos sobre su pectoral derecho. El silencio se vuelve presente entre los dos. Es un silencio que comienza a ponerme ansioso. Cuando estas cosas pasan es sólo porque a Sherlock se le ha pasado algo por su Palacio Mental.

—Dilo John— dice y sé a que se refiere.

No quiero decirlo, es mi secreto. Soy mi propia urna y en mí conservo todos aquellos recuerdos que me hacen daño. No se lo diré.

— ¿Decir qué exactamente, Sherlock?— hay una larga pausa en donde me limito a escuchar su corazón bombear sangre.

Los nervios recorren la parte posterior de mi cuello y pronto tengo una horrible sensación de prurito.

—John— dice de modo severo, advirtiéndome—. Dilo de una vez por todas. Llevas meses de esta manera y no permitiré que nada te haga daño.

* * *

Hubo una vez, cuando estaba enlistado en el ejército, fuimos a Irak. Cuando entras en el ejército sabes que estás decidido a morir, porque tarde o temprano caes en una de las tantas guerras a las que asistes. Yo era médico de campo y no podía estar más a gusto con mi puesto. Iba con uno de los mejores escuadrones o grupos del ejército y ser reconocido por mis hazañas anteriores me alentaban a seguir de igual manera.

Esa vez la suerte estaba en nuestra contra. El terreno enemigo se había expandido hasta donde estaba nuestra base y no podíamos hacer nada. Me capturaron, me torturaron y finalmente, cuando me dejaron libre, hicieron que traicionara a los de mi bando. Murieron en total veinte personas, por mi culpa y eso me ha perseguido por lo que va de tiempo.

Murieron y yo no hice nada.

Nunca se lo había contado a nadie más, ni siquiera a mis padres y cuando le relato lo sucedido a Sherlock, él me mira por un largo rato. Acaricia mis cabellos rubios y deposita un beso en mi coronilla. Se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la ducha, a las tres de la madrugada. Suelto un sonoro suspiro y escucho atento, como corre el agua en el baño. Minutos después, Sherlock sale con un albornoz puesto; con sus cabellos húmedos y sus ojos brillando la intensidad de mil estrellas.

—Quiero que sepas que aunque eso haya ocurrido en parte por tu culpa, no te juzgo y mucho menos te dejaré de amar tanto como lo hago en estos instantes John. Eres una persona de buen corazón y, aunque pudieras haber hecho algo en ese tiempo te fue imposible por el estado en el que te encontrabas— le miro y por primera vez me pregunto qué hice para merecerlo—. Eso es cosa del pasado y si los fantasmas te persiguen yo estaré aquí contigo para despertarme por la madrugada para hacerte el amor y hacerlo desaparecer de tu mente.

Las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos y una intrépida recorre mi mejilla.

—John. — Me llama.

Yo volteo a verle.

—Te amo John, quiero que te quede claro— dice con una sinceridad que me detiene el corazón durante unos segundos.

—También te amo Sherlock, más de lo que te imaginas. — Respondo.

Y por segunda vez hacemos el amor.


End file.
